Junjou Fluffantica
by MidnightEdeness
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the Junjou couples. In the 1st story, Nowaki is going someplace special and won't tell Hiroki where. When the truth is uncovered the result is drama, jealously and a secret plan between Nowaki an attractive stranger.
1. New Looks and Teenagers

Hello, MidnightEdwness with another story! As explained in the summary this is a collection of one shots, though some, like this one, may have two parts. I don't write short stories often, since I'm a bit of a plot whore, but when i do they'll be upleoaded here. enjoy reading and give feed back please. favorite, alert and review. BUt i really like reviews (hint hint)

disclaimer: Obviously, i do not own the Junjou Romantica characters. i just borrow them without permission then return them later when I'm done messing with them.

Summary: Nowaki is taking forever to prepare to go someplace special, and refuses to tell Hiroki where it is! When the truth scomes out, the evernts that follow lead to a bit of drama, jealousy, a secret plan between Nowaki and a stranger, a dash of naughtiness and a cup-full of dancing!

* * *

A hot cup of coffee, strong and dark, to keep awake. Loose clothing so he could be comfortable. A red pen to attack the stack of essays in front of him and give his students their well earned (and likely very low) scores. That was all Kamijou Hiroki needed for his Friday evenings, the only stress-free evenings of his week. The day especially stress free, as most of his work was done, the next day was an off day, and his lover was home, a fact that he was secretly very happy about. But of course, he would never admit that this fact warmed him, for Hiroki was a very prideful man, as most who knew him knew. It was one of the reasons he was not well liked, among many others reasons, like his constant foul moods, his tendency to projectile objects at people when angry and the icy frown that seemed to be carved permanently into his face. He had very few friends, in fact only three: his co-worker who annoyed him to no end Yoh Miyagi, Usami Akihito a famous author and his former love interest, and Takahashi Takahiro, a rather absent minded man who was his friend in high school. And of course his lover Kusama Nowaki, whose sanity Hiroki sometimes questioned. After all what sane person would love someone cold like him? (Nowaki tells him that he does not think him a cold person. Hiroki does not agree with him.)

Said insane lover was at the moment in the shower getting ready for his evening. Hiroki didn't have a clue what Nowaki was doing that evening, he wasn't working, Nowaki had the day off, and when he'd asked Nowaki had only given him a small smile and said "It's a secret Hiro-san!" in an irritating sing-song voice that Hiroki secretly thought was as cute as it was annoying. The burning question of what Nowaki could be doing that would make him take such time to get ready, he'd been the bedroom for over half an hour, was distracting Hiroki from his work. In the space of an hour he'd only graded three papers because he kept looking in the direction of the bedroom and coming up with absurd guesses as to what Nowaki was doing that evening. He'd already gone through paranoia inducing answers like clubbing and a date, absurd answers like

fleeing the country and gambling, and a hundred other possibilities. None of them were plausible.

"Arg, don't let his get to you Hiroki! I'm sure he's not doing anything unfaithful, just turn around and concentrate on your work!" He whispers to himself shaking his pen like he often did at students. He stopped when he realized what he was doing.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself. Damn him for making me paranoid, what the heck could he be doing that would take so long to get ready? Only women take over an hour to get ready. Come out here and tell me already dammit! _He thought angrily, stabbing his pen into the paper he was grading at the last sentence.

He stared at the angry red line that the action he caused and sighed. Making himself crazy was not going to reveal any answers to him. He decided to just go on with his work and try not to get distracted by his curiosity over Nowaki. If he did he would think of his students disappointed faces of his students once they received their papers with their well deserved low grades. Perhaps anticipation of them receiving their consequence for their lack of respect for literature would keep him focused on his work.

This mindset worked for another fifteen minutes as Hiroki diligently graded papers, making disgusted noises at the appallingly low grades he was distributing and occasionally taking sips of coffee.

_How could such morons even make it to college?! This is complete and entirely unacceptable; I have never seen such awful work! How can such dumb-asses even function, I…_

The professor's mental rant was interrupted but the creaking of an opening for and Hiroki knew his lover had finally finished getting ready for whatever he was doing. Despite being highly tempted to look up he didn't he stared determinedly down at the papers even though he was burning with curiosity to see how Nowaki looked after an hour in the bedroom and bathroom. Maybe ignoring him would teach him to keep secrets! The man continued grading papers even when Nowaki passed just a few feet from him, headed for the door. He heard the jangle of keys, the heavy thump of shoes and other sounds of preparation. Then he heard footsteps approaching, stopping behind him.

"Hiro-san can you tell me what you think?" Nowaki asked sounding nervous.

Without looking at his lover, Hiroki replied, "Think of what?"

"How I look."

"You look fine," This was said with light sarcasm and slightly effeminate voice that implied Hiroki's thought that Nowaki was acting like a woman with his sudden obsession with his appearance.

"Hiro-san you're not even looking." Nowaki complained.

_…He sounds like a teenager about to go on his or her first date._

But Hiroki sighed and turned around anyways and when he did, dropped his pen and his mouth in shock, and had he been sipping coffee, he likely would have spat it out in shock at the sight of Nowaki.

"Nowaki, what the hell is this?"

Standing there before him was not his lover, but someone else entirely. It could not be his lover, for what this stranger was wearing was something he could never imagine Nowaki wearing. The dark-haired man was clad entirely in black, from head to toe. Snug black jeans dripping in chains and zippers gripped those long powerful legs and trough its belts loops a black and white checkered belt decorated with silver skulls had been threaded. His torso was clad in an equally snug black t-shirt that left little to the imagination as to his physique. Over this he wore a leather vest, one with a collar and pockets with zippers shaped like skulls. And his hair…

"Nowaki…is that a _fohawk_?!"

Yes, the man's midnight hair had been carefully styled into the popular teen hairstyle, the sides gelled and pinned down and the hair in the center spiked up and standing wildly on end. The look had been completed with a wide black choker that had something inscribed on it that Hiroki could not see around his neck, a black wristband on his right wrist, a simple silver chain on the other and a silver dot earring that Hiroki hoped was a clip-on. Gone was his kind, simple-minded lover with a like of the casual and comfortable; in his place it seemed was a dangerous bad boy, with less than noble intentions and a sexy smile.

"Well Hiro-san what do you think? Do I look like a "rocker"? Do I look okay?"

"Hiro-san's" response was to stare with an expression of mixed horror and admiration. Despite his lover's extremely shocking appearance, Hiroki reluctantly admitted to himself that Nowaki looked good. Sexy. "Hot", as his students would say. The jeans hugged his legs perfectly, showing off their length and tone, the shirt displayed his toned muscular arms. All the black he was wearing made his blue eyes stand out; and they seemed to sparkle more than usual, and also made his teeth seem whiter when he smiled that easy, warm smile. Yes, Nowaki looked very good, and Hiroki could not help the feelings of jealously (and lust) that bubbled up in him at the though that someone else would be at Nowaki's side when he was looking so very sexy.

Unable to find a response to Nowaki's question, he shifted his eyes to lock brown eyes with blue, brows, slant in sharp disapproval.

"Where the heck are you going that you are dressed like that?"

Nowaki's face immediately lit up and a child-like expression of excitement came over his face.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you!"

_Forgot to tell me? You mean you refused to tell me!_ Hiroki thought angrily.

"Have you heard of the band called _Gutted Rose_?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki though for a moment, trying to recall if he'd ever caught the name in any of the frivolous conversations his students engaged in, then shook his head, "No."

"Oh. Well, its ok, not many people have. They are an up and coming hard rock band, they're popular on social sites right now, and they're giving a concert here!" Nowaki said excitedly, still sounding very much like an excited teenager.

Hiroki looked at Nowaki flushed and excited face and mentally shook his head. Nowaki's music taste greatly contradicted his personality. One would think someone kind and friendly like him would listen to light happy songs, like pop, or classical music, anything but the heavy metal and rock Nowaki had a liking for. Hiroki remembered when he'd first visited Nowaki's apartment, years ago, and had seen the collection of CD's with dark covers, he'd asked whose they were. Nowaki had laughed at his apparent shock when he'd said they were his, and that the enjoyed listening to the heavy music.

"How did you get tickets?" he asked, "And they clothes you're wearing look rather expensive, how did you afford that?"

"Oh patient at the hospital gave me tickets. A very kind woman whose daughter I was caring for gave them to me. It's sad, really, the girl was beaten by some peers because she was a lesbian, and she can't go to the concert. The girl is a member of a gay-rights advocating group, and they were all planning on going to the concert to promote their cause, since the band held the concert for that purpose. She can't' go because of her injuries, so she asked me to take her place." Nowaki explained, "And the clothing is borrowed. The parent of one of the teens owns a clothing store and provided clothes for the group. I have to return it."

"Oh I see." Hiroki said with a frown. He did not like the idea of Nowaki going about with a group of young teenage girls without him. He didn't show it, he'd always felt rather possessive of Nowaki, though he wasn't nearly as open about his possessiveness as Nowaki was. And it bothered him as well, that Nowaki had not asked him to go along. Normally, his lover would ask him to go along on such things. But he did not show his feels, only nodded and tried to convince himself that he did not want to go. Who wanted to listen to young people dressed in tight clothing screaming into a microphone in their interpretation of music anyways? Not Hiroki!

But Hiroki could not shake that feeling from himself.

"Nowaki..." he began.

"Yes?"

"I...I've finished all my work…a-and I don't have anything to so, I-I wouldn't mind going to the concert…if…"

Nowaki smiled down at his lover, and reached out and stroked his cheek, "You're so cute Hiro-san"

Hiroki stopped stammering his way through the question to scowl at his lover, his face flushed, "I've told you to stop calling me cute."

Nowaki gave a teasing smile, "But you are adorable." He said, and continued before his lover could protest again, "And I really wish I could take you to the concert with me, but she only gave me one ticket. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want to go, Hiro-san said he hates rock music."

Hiroki nodded and ran a hand through his brown locks, "Its fine. I don't like rock music anyways. You go have fun." He said, as non-chalantly as he could, but there was still the hint of of disappointment he didn't want to show in his voice. He'd been hoping Nowaki and he could be together that night.

Nowaki did not miss the sound and he leaned down and whispered huskily in Hiroki's ear "I really am very sorry. If it weren't for this concert, I'd stay home. There's so much I want to do to you…" Hiroki felt teeth nip as his ear and a hot tongue dip into it. Nowaki's hand slipped under his lover shirt and played with the skin of his stomach with feather-light caresses, then trekked slowly up to graze across a hardening nipple.

Hiroki groaned softly and leaned back against Nowaki, and then realizing what he was doing, pulled away abruptly, scandalized by his own wanton actions.

"I-idiot! Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Nowaki's lust filled blue eyes locked with Hiroki's brown. "I have some time." He murmured.

The younger man began advancing on his boyfriend but ringing of the bell stopped him and both men turned toward the door at the sound.

"OH! That must be my ride." Nowaki exclaimed, sounding slightly disappointed.

Hiroki frowned. "I thought you were taking the subway?"

Nowaki apparently didn't hear him for he was already at the door. Hiroki followed him to it. Nowaki opened it, to reveal two teenage girls dressed identically to one another, and nearly identically to Nowaki, only they wore short skirts and their hair was lose and flowing. The two were opposites in stature, one a petite red-head, the other a tall brunette. Both were slim, attractive and friendly looking, with warm slimes on their glowing faces. Hiroki's insecurities about Nowaki being alone with teenage girls increased tenfold.

"Konbanwa, Nowaki-Chan!" The girls exclaimed.

_-Chan? They are so familiar with him as to call him -Chan?_

"Hello, Ayako-kun, Kimi-kun." Nowaki replied with a smile.

The girls beamed at being called by their names, and then turned to Hiroki, seeming to just now notice him. "Konbanwa!" The brunette said bowing slightly, "My name is Fujo Kimi and this is Yagari Ayako."

Hiroki pasted a smile on his face as he walked to the door and introduced himself.

"I'm Kamijou Hiroki, Nowaki's…roommate" He said in a strained voice.

Nowaki turned to him and laughed, "Its okay Hiroki, we don't have to hide it from them." He turned back to the girls, "He isn't my roommate, he's my "girlfriend"." He said with grin, making air quotes.

The teens faces lit up, and they turned to Hiroki with sparkling eyes. The professor could almost see the words "yaoi fan girl" stamped on both of their foreheads.

"Really?" Kimi said in a high voice, "This is your so called "girlfriend"? Why didn't you tell us you were gay, we wouldn't have had a problem with it!"

"I know" Nowaki replied, "But I can't let anyone else at the hospital know."

"Oh. Well, this is great! We have another supporter. We have an extra ticket if you would like to come along!" Kimi said to Hiroki.

Nowaki's face lit up almost as bright as the girls, and he turned to Hiroki in excitement. "Hiro-san, you can come after all! Isn't that great?!"

"Hiro-san? What a cute nickname!" Ayako exclaimed, to no one in particular.

Hiroki did not think it was that great. As much as he didn't like the idea of Nowaki being alone with group of flirtatious teenage girls, he did not like the idea of going to a rock concert either. After all, he did hate rock music. And even if Nowaki was surrounded by teenage girls, Hiroki could trust him to remain faithful…right? So the man shook his head.

"I can't go. I have a lot of work to do."

Nowaki frowned, "But you said you'd already finished your work."

Hiroki flushed, realizing his mistake, "W-well, I…remembered that I have o-other work I have to finish!" he lied. Nowaki frowned again, indicating that he knew Hiroki was being untruthful, but he said nothing about it, only nodded.

"Ok. I understand." He said, as he slipped on his coat.

"Awww." Ayako said, her face pulling into a pout, "I wish you could have come, I'm sure everyone would have loved to meet you!"

"You ready to go" Kimi asked Nowaki, "And by the way you look great! You'll have girls all over you! I mean if it weren't for you boyfriend, I'd be all over you!"

Nowaki and her laughed, Ayako joining in.

"Don't cheat" Ayako said, "I'm sure Kamijou-san is a great guy." She turned to Hiroki, "Don't worry Ill make sure he behaves." She gave Nowaki a fierce look while pointing to fingers to her eyes, then to Nowaki.

They all laughed again.

Hiroki felt jealousy and apprehension rush through him like a wild fire as he watched Nowaki respond shamelessly to their flirtation. When Kimi took Nowaki by the arm to lead him out, it was the last straw for the man.

"Nowaki" he snapped.

The dark-haired man stopped in the middle of stepping out the door and turned to him. "Yes Hiro-san?"

"T-the work I have to do isn't…urgent...it can wait and I can go with you." He stammered out.

Nowaki's face lit up again, "Really? Are you sure? If you have work you should stay, don't feel obligated Hiro-san, I don't mind."

Hiroki nodded and said, "I'm sure."

"But.."

"I said I'm sure! Quit questioning me brat!"

"That's great!" Nowaki exclaimed, coming to his side. The expression on his face could be compared to the one a child would wear when he or she learned a favorite relative was coming to see him or her.

"But doesn't he have to change; we don't have time for him to change into the group uniform!" Ayako said.

_Group uniform? _Hiroki though

"Its okay, he can change in the bathroom at the concert hall. They should have changing stalls there." Kimi said. She was eyeing Hiroki in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Ohhh! This is going to be so much fun! And now we have another person to support us!" Ayako exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice.

Nowaki and Hiroki nodded, though Hiroki was now feeling a little nervous. Would he also have to wear the ridiculous outfit and hairstyle his lover was wearing? He opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by squeals and exclamations of anticipation and excitement by Kimi, before he was grabbed by the arms and swept from the apartment. Nowaki walked behind, Kimi beside him , chuckling at the sight of a startled Hiroki being half-dragged away by the teenage fan girl. Kimi was silent and frowning, seeming to be pondering something amd then she suddenly smiled. She tapped Nowaki's arm, and gestured fro him to bend down, and when he did whispered something in his ear that caused a grin to slowly form across his face. They pulled away from each with the smug expressions of two people with a special secret.

* * *

What is the secret plan? What will this concert bring? What will Hiroki look like in tight pants?

IF you want to find out review, because I won;t update unless i get five reviews ^^


	2. Arrive and Survive

Hello, MidnightEdwness with another story! As explained in the summary this is a collection of one shots, though some, like this one, may have two parts. I don't write short stories often, since I'm a bit of a plot whore, but when i do they'll be upleoaded here. enjoy reading and give feed back please. favorite, alert and review. BUt i really like reviews (hint hint)

disclaimer: Obviously, i do not own the Junjou Romantica characters. i just borrow them without permission then return them later when I'm done messing with them.

Summary: Nowaki is taking forever to prepare to go someplace special, and refuses to tell Hiroki where it is! When the truth scomes out, the evernts that follow lead to a bit of drama, jealousy, a secret plan between Nowaki and a stranger, a dash of naughtiness and a cup-full of dancing!

* * *

Outside the sun was just beginning to set, the fiery orange orb sinking slowly behind the buildings obscuring it, its dimming rays creating plays of shadow and light on the streets and in the dark alleys. The weather was balmy, warm and somewhat humid, and the sky filled with orange-tinted clouds. Hiroki liked the weather: It was comfortable, and reminded him of those rare days when both he and Nowaki were off and would go on walks in the park or climb a tree to the roof of an old storage building a block away from their apartment to talk. Hiroki smiled at the memory as Ayako finally released her vice grip on his arm and dashed ahead. Hiroki rubbed his arm to return the circulation to it while gawking at sleek black stretch limo waiting at the curb, engine purring softly.

"Well, don't just stand there, get it in! We don't want to be late to the concert!" Ayako said from her place sitting inside the vehicle. Kimi walked around the frozen form of Hiroki and joined her.

Nowaki came up behind the professor and gently pushed him towards the limo. The man stumbled awkwardly toward the vehicle and peeked inside. He blanched at what he saw. The small space within was packed with teenage boys and girls. All were dressed in what Hiroki assumed was the group uniform, the females dressed identically o Kimi and Ayako, the males dressed identically to Nowaki. The only variance in attire was the accessories they wore, and their hair colors. The girls hair all seemed to be of normal natural color, while the guys in the car seemed to be more adventurous; Hiroki swore every color of the rainbow was in that car, from green to yellow to orange.

_Wonderful, _he thought, _I spend my entire day with brats, and now I have to spend my evening with them too_.

Hiroki suppressed a groan of disgust squeezed himself between a sleeping red-head girl and a tall boy with blue tipped black hair. Nowaki came in behind him and was greeted warmly and familiarly with a shower of back pats and a symphony of excited chatter. The younger man wedged himself beside Hiroki and introduced him to his adolescent friends.

"Everyone, this is Kamijou Hiroki, the man I told you guys was my roommate." he said, "Well…I lied. Hiro-san here is actually my boyfriend" He said the last sentence with a certain pride.

There was a rather prolonged silence which was broken by a mixed response of squealed "OMG's", shocked expressions, or simple polite smiles in Hiroki's direction. As for the reaction of the man in question, he was contemplating how many projectile books would be sufficient punishment for his lover for putting him through such embarrassment. For now, the man settled for giving him a poisonous glare and channeling his anger into a painful punch to the arm.

"So…Kasuga Hiromi, your so-called girlfriend, is actually Kamijou Hiroki your boyfriend, and this whole time we've been sending girly gifts to someone who doesn't exist?" said a teen boy with orange hair whose name he later learned was Shiki.

"Well…yes. I'm very sorry" he said guiltily, "I couldn't tell the truth at the hospital, it would cause problems if word spread that I'm gay."

"It's fine." The boy replied, "We understand. But who did you give those frilly romance novels and the lingerie to if he didn't get it?"

"Lingerie?" Hiroki said, thinking aloud.

A few in the limo grinned, "It was a gag gift, that's obviously not gong to be in of use, "said Kimi, "I don't think you'd want to wear a see-through lace mini-dress"

The teens exploded in laughter, while Nowaki's cheeks turned red. Hiroki could almost hear the gears of perversion turning in his lover's head, and knew the man was likely having another one of his dirty daydreams.

"Don't put ideas into his head." Hiroki growled at the teens.

"I think it's too late." Kimi remarked, "Nowaki-Chan's face looks like a tomato!"

"I don't want to know what he's thinking right now" a green-haired boy said "He probably has his own little porn movie going playing in there"

"Pervert Nowaki!" a girl squealed

"Pervert indeed" Hiroki agreed with a nod.

Nowaki continued to smile sheepishly and blush

After the teens were informed of Hiroki's true relationship with Nowaki, the ride turned into a long interrogation of the two couples on their relationship. Nowaki did most of the talking, calmly and patiently answering the questions flung at him. Hiroki mostly sat there, giving clipped answers when he felt need to, determined to stay annoyed the entire night. But the enthusiasm and excitement of the teens was contagious and soon Hiroki was talking easily and even laughing a little, and found a friend in the red-headed girl, whose name he remembered was Izumi, sitting next to him after they discovered their compatible love for books and engaged in a heated but friendly debate about which classical Japanese authors. Hiroki enjoyed talking with her so much that he tuned out what the others were saying, and that particular conversation was beginning to wander into intimate territory. Or at the least Nowaki was making it wander there.

"So what so you do when you're both off?" a girl asked

"Well, on Wednesdays we go to this nice restaurant near our house. We usually take our work along and discuss our careers while we eat. But on other days we leave our work at home and go for walks in the park or find a private place to go and talk about anything!"

"No lovey-dovey stuff?"

"No not really…Hiro-san doesn't like doing that in public. He hits me when I try..."

"Really…" the girl eyed Hiroki, who was oblivious to their talk and whispered something to Kimi who was sitting next to her.

"So you guys don't hold hands or kiss at all?" Ayako said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, of course we do! We hold hands when we're alone on the street and kiss at home. Hiroki doesn't kissing in public like I said, but sometimes I can't resist be cause he's so adorable when he…"

Hiroki, who had started listening after hand-holding was mentioned, decided the conversation was going too far. He whirled on his lover, his eyes set in an icy glare.

"Nowaki, you loose-mouthed idiot, don't go spouting about our private life to everyone you know!"

Nowaki frowned, "But they support people like us, they don't mind it at all" He took Hiroki's and squeezed it. "We don't have to hide anything from them!"

There was a chorus of agreement.

Hiroki snatched his hand from Nowaki's grip. "Yes we do, it's embarrassing! I don't want people talking about our love lives like it's the latest gossip! So shut-up!" With that Hiroki turned away muttering and jumped right back into his conversation with Izumi as though nothing happened.

He didn't look long enough to see the hurt look on his lover's face, nor did he notice how Nowaki was uncharacteristically silent for the remainder of the car ride. His silence seemed to be a disease, one that infected the whole car. Conversation didn't stop entirely; it only lessened and involved much whispering and glancing in Hiroki's direction. The oblivious man didn't seem to notice, too busy making points to his debate friend. But said debate friend was now being rather unresponsive, she was no longer jumping to counter heatedly as she was before. Hiroki smiled triumphantly, thinking this meant she could no longer think of counter-arguments.

"Out of ideas already Izumi? Are you going to admit that I…"

"Pride is a lesser cup than love."

Hiroki frowned. "Huh?"

"Pride is a lesser cup than love." Izumi repeated.

Hiroki frowned again, confused.

"_Pride is a lesser cup than love?" What does that mean?_

"Is…that your counter?" Hiroki asked.

"No. It's yours."

Hiroki blinked in confusion. Izumi simply smiled. "Think about it" She said, patting his shoulder. Then she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, "I'm tired."

Hiroki was left staring at her in confusion, the phrase playing over in his head.

* * *

The limo pulled smoothly up to the curb in front of their destination, causing the exited teens within to cheer and turning the heads of those outside. The adolescents spilled from the vehicle like water from a spout, stretching their limbs and chattering as they spread across the sidewalk. Hiroki stepped gratefully from the limo, glad to out of the hot cramped vehicle. By now the sun had set and all traces of daylight were gone, replaced by smothering still black. The space around the club, however, was alight with the glowing neon lights of the club, the bright orange lights of neon signs and the sweeping white light of spotlights. The air was charged with excitement and anticipation, filled the excited chatter of the small crowd occupying the walk, and smelled of sweat and cigarettes.

"Come on Hiro-san. We don't want to get separated from the group."

The professor jumped slightly at the sound of Nowaki's voice in his ear. He'd been so busy taking his surroundings, he hadn't noticed the rest of his companions had gone on. Nowaki chuckled at his reaction and took his hand to lead him toward Kimi, who was raising her hand and jumping within the crowd ahead of them. She and the rest were already in line, ne that was moving forward at a surprisingly fast rate. Hiroki yanked his hand from Nowaki's, giving him a "not here" look and walking ahead toward the chestnut-haired teen.

They reached the group just in time: they were just being waved through the door. Kimi handed them their tickets, which they gave to the surprisingly friendly and hulking bouncer at the door. Once they stepped across the threshold of the building, it was like crossing into a different world. It was the cliché club, everything Hiroki expected a club to be: a mesmerizing, word of flashing colored lights, techno music, masses of drunken young people, gyrating and grinding against each on jammed dance floor. The air smelled surprisingly pleasant, like soft perfume, and Hiroki saw that the scent came from numerous smoldering incense sticks placed on tables and shelves. Hiroki pushed through the crowd jostled about as he went, struggling to see the rest of the group pressing through ahead of him. He strained his head over the group, seeking a tell-tale fohawked head and panicked slightly when he saw none.

_Crap, I lost them!_

He strained again, and then yelped when he felt someone grab his hand, and pull him along. It was Nowaki, and this time, Hiroki was grateful for the hand wrapped around his as he was lead to a large booth against the wall of the club. The rest of the group was seated on the red booth bench around a wooden table with a card reading "reserved for the GSAJ". Hiroki quickly yanked his hand from Nowaki's.

"Hiroki, there you are! We thought we'd lost you!" said Izumi, "come and sit here, the show is about to start!' the girl patted the seat next to her and flashed him a smile.

Hiroki smiled and took a seat. He failed to notice the darkening of Nowaki's eyes as he began engaging in another conversation about literature with Izumi, who apparently was once again in a debating mood. This did not escape the notice of the others however, who began laughing among themselves.

"Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you too Hiroki." Kimi commented.

The professor looked up with a puzzled expression, "what are you talking about?"

His answer was laughter from the group. Hiroki blinked in confusion, and then scowled before turning back to Izumi. The girl winked coyly at him and again the group laughed. Nowaki looked angry for a moment, and then he too laughed. Hiroki, ever the slow one, continued to look confused then annoyed. He glared at his lover.

"What are you laughing…" he began.

"OH!" Kimi suddenly jumped up interrupting him, "we forgot to have you change!" she exclaimed.

"Change?"

"Yes, Hiro-san, you have to change. You can't wear that around" Brown eyes traveled up and down Hiroki's body, taking in the baggy tan slacks and the white t-shirt with an illustration of totem pole, with the bottom face asking "Why am I always on the Bottom?". It was a gift from Nowaki's most recent trip to America, when he'd visited an Indian reservation. Hiroki never really thought enough about it to see the pun in the shirt. (A/N: hahaha).

Hiroki did not like the mischievous glints in both his lover and Kimi's eyes. They approached him from either side, took his arms and whisked him away before he could voice any protest.

* * *

"…hell no. I'll wear what I'm wearing now." Hiroki spat glaring at the grinning pair before him.

His "hell no" was referring to the choice of bottoms presented to him, laid neatly out on the dark green cushion of the bench before a mirror.

As Kimi had said, there had been dressing rooms, and the trio were now in the male dressing room. Kimi did not seem to care that she was male dressing room, and seemed oblivious to the stares in her direction from the men that occasionally passed in and out.

"But you can't! Everyone in the group has to have similar outfits or our presentation won't be right?"

"Presentation?" Hiroki asked.

"We'll tell you later just pick a pair Hiro-san!"

Brown eyes glared at Nowaki then fell to look distastefully at the pants on the bench before him. There were three pairs: one was a pair of skinny jeans, one a rather shiny pair of faux lather pants, and the last a pair of regular jeans that were cut oddly for men's jeans. All black, all sleek. And all a size too small and therefore too snug.

Hiroki sighed and with much grumbling pointed to pair of regular jeans. Nowaki and Kimi exchanged a look. The two had expected this, and had planned accordingly…among many other things they had planned while Hiroki had been distracted in the limo.

"Those are women's jeans" Kimi said lightly.

"If they are women's jeans, why are you showing them to me?" Hiroki snapped.

Kimi shrugged. "Some men like wearing them."

"Do I look like the type to wear women's jeans?"

"…people can surprise you," was Kimi's response.

"You have to pick between these two!" Nowaki practically sang. He of course had no qualms with the pants choices.

_Hiro-san in tight pants…I'll ask Kimi to take me a picture discreetly. He'll look so good!_

Nowaki dropped his gleeful smile quickly as he noticed Hiroki looking suspiciously between the two of them.

"…you two did this on purpose." He accused.

"Don't be silly. This wasn't intentional; this is really all we have with us." Kimi said innocently.

Nowaki nodded in agreement, telling himself it wasn't a lie. It was after all they had _with them_-the other, larger pairs of pants were in the trunk of the limo, not with them. Hiroki hadn't asked about that!

Seeing Hiroki was not going to agree to wear the pants, Nowaki decided to try a method he recently discovered worked exceptionally well when it came to getting Hiroki to do things: The Face…combined with The Voice

"Please Hiro-san?" He said in a pleading voice, executing his "get-what-I-want-face" with perfection.

"Yes, please? We put a lot of work the presentation and it wouldn't be right if one of us looked different."

_This is not manipulation, this is not manipulation! _Nowaki told himself.

Brown eyes passed between the two of them and with grumbled cursing, the professor snatched up the two pants and went into a curtained dressing block.

* * *

"…"

Silence hung in a veil over the dressing room. The silence made Hiroki uncomfortable, standing there in a ridiculously tight pair of skinny jeans. It had taken much pulling and tummy sucking to get them on and now he was receiving no reply after his struggles and his current problem of little circulation in the legs.

"Well, say something!" He demanded.

His response came as an explosion of laughter from Kimi

"OH no, most definitely not!" She said through laughs, "your legs look like long, deformed triangles."

Nowaki, surprisingly, agreed with her. Hiroki's legs did look funny in the tapered jeans and from the disgusted look on the man's face he thought so too.

"Quit laughing! I know they look funny, I don't have the body for this; these types of pants are made for skinny twigs like you!" He snapped angrily.

"That's not nice Hiro-san." Nowaki admonished.

"I don't mind, and it true, it's not made for your body type." Kimi replied, "Try on the others pair."

"…I am not wearing shiny leather pants."

"They are not that shiny and that leather is fake" Kimi said, "Now go change."

A glare.

"…please?"

Cursing, man complied and a few minutes later once again emerged from the dressing room.

Once again silence fell, but this was an approving silence.

"Hey, not bad, those actually fit pretty well!" Kimi commented.

Nowaki grinned from ear to ear and made attempt to hide his devouring gaze as they traveled up his lovers slender muscled, leather wrapped legs. His legs still looked a bit triangular, but Nowaki thought it was unbearably sexy. For some reason the image of Hiroki as a sexy robot with triangle shaped legs came to mind and he was soon grinning goofily, amused by his imaginings.

"Great. The mind of the great pervert is at work again." Hiroki muttered under his breath.

"Well…we aren't done yet; we have to finish dressing you, and style your hair too. And the show is about to start!" Kimi exclaimed in a panicky voice, "We'll need help!"

The teen girl whipped out her phone and it what seemed to be mere second of finger-flying later, declared she'd sent a text and "someone" was on their way. A few minutes later, the door creaked open and through it swept, in a rather dramatic fashion, a pair of boys.

Nowaki remembered them immediately, as these two were two of the most unforgettable of the group. The taller of the two was nicknamed Guru-kun. Like Nowaki he was rather usually tall, only he wasn't so built; his physique was more compact. His hair was jet black and rather unruly, a mess of curls that at times flopped into his deep brown eyes. He was rather flamboyant: loud and dramatic, with an infectious grin and a fashion fanatic, so people automatically assumed he was gay. In reality, he was completely straight; he had no attraction to males whatsoever though he had gay friends. In fact, his best friend, the boy accompanying him was bi-sexual.

His name was Kenji, and he was far more reserved than his friend, rather quiet and introversive…but only around strangers. Once around his friends, the brown eyed, chestnut-haired boy blossomed. He was a lover of laughter and was prankster and joker of the group, a trait which at times got him in trouble. Despite his mischievousness, he could also be very serious: he was at the top of his class, very intelligent and studious. And of course he too had an interest in fashion.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE, AWESOME IS IN THE VICINITY!!!" Guru-san shouted holding his arm in front of him.

Kenji wacked him in the head and told him to lower his voice while Kimi simply rolled her eyes.

"Look fashion boy, we don't have much time. I need you to transform Kamijou-kun from professor to…well something that would fit in here."

"Okay, you got it…but… where is he!"

Both Kimi and Nowaki gave him odd looks then looked around. It was true the man in question seemed to have disappeared.

"Hiro-san!?" Nowaki called.

"In here." Hiroki stepped from the dressing room, and when he did Guru-san gasped as though horrified.

"What have you done to him?" he demanded going to Hiroki's side. "These"-he gestured to the leather pants- "are unacceptable! They aren't flattering at all, his legs look like triangles!"

Nowaki and Kimi suppressed laughter behind their hands at this comment.

"He's right." Kenji agreed with a nod. "Way too tight, they need to be looser. I'll go get other pairs from the limo; I'm sure there's something better there." With that he left.

Hiroki glared at his lover and Kimi. "I thought you said there weren't any other pants.

Kimi shrugged, Nowaki looked guilty, Hiroki scowled, and Guru continued to stare disapprovingly at the pants. The four remained like the almost silence, the only noise was Guru whispering to himself as he inspected Hiroki like one would suspicious food, till Kenji returned with a shopping bag.

"Alright! We can get started!" Guru said with a grin, "You" – he pointed to Nowaki-"need to leave- we want our result to be a surprise!" Nowaki blinked then his face fell into a smile and he exchanged looks with Kimi.

"Hey, hey what's going on? What was the eye thing you two just did?" Hiroki demanded.

Nowaki ignored his lover and turned to the exit

"No peeking till the makeover is done!" Kimi said

"Makeover? What the fuck? I don't want makeover! I'm fine as I am!" the man began following his lover.

"But..." Kimi began.

"But nothing, I'm not letting you turn me into a rebellious teen look-alike!" Hiroki snapped.

Nowaki could see his lover wouldn't change his mind easily. He smirked. There was only one way to get him to do things…

"Hiro-san please" he said in his best pleading voice.

"NO!"

Nowaki sighed and let his face fall into a look of disappointment: eyes downcast, mouth in a slight frown.

"Oh....okay... You don't have to if you don't want to." He said in a soft voice

As expected his lover's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but instead scowled and turned away.

"Fine. But only this once." He muttered and disappeared into the dressing room.

Nowaki and Kimi looked at each other and grinned.

"Okay! Back on track!" Guru said, "Now, you have to go" He looked pointedly at Nowaki, who laughed and then turned to leave with a smile.

Outside in the hall, it was silent and empty. Nowaki sighed. It was going to be a while, he knew. He had nothing to do; he was bored in minutes, until he thought of something to do

For the following half-hour, he amused himself with images of sexy robot Hiroki.


	3. Extreme Makeover meets Dr Phil

Hello Readers, MidnightEdeness reporting for duty!

Hello to new and old readers. I'm fairly sure all you old readers want to strangle me for not updating in such along time, and you have every right to. I have no excuse for my neglect to update this story other than my own procrastinating and poor time management skills ( I am working on both). I truly apologize to you all, and i will not make any promises, but i will try my hardest to update every two weeks. Please forgive, and enjoy the next cpater of Junjou Fluffantica: Concert

Disclaimmer: I do not own any of the characters. i borrow them without permission and sneak them back once Ive effectively mangled them.

Expect the drama and angst to really kick off in this chapter. Hiroki has undergone his makeover, with some very mouthwatering results. But once they return to show of results, not everyone thinks that the new look is all Hiroki needs, because it seems Nowaki has some future Dr. Phils in his crowd...

(please excuse the terrible summary and chapter name. It is 3:00 am adn need sleep. That will all be edited later)

* * *

_He was a spy of Shinjuku Corporation. He was king of the night. He was master of stealth, a commander of power, and a finely- tuned instrument of death. He was an Unstoppable, unbeatable, insatiable. But none of these qualities were valuable now. He had been stopped, had been beaten, and had been sated. He no longer a master of anything and power had betrayed him. He was an unturned instrument. He was…a broken man._

_The pain was unbearable, so much that he wished death would come and end his suffering. His beck felt like it was on fire, and his limbs felt like they were being stabbed by millions of needles. His insides seemed to crawl with something, and that thing was eating him from the inside. But despite this pain he refused to cry out, refused to give the smirking man in front of him the pleasure of his pain. Instead he glared at him with shock blue eyes that burned with hate._

'_Had enough yet, Nowaki-san?" the dark haired man purred, black eyes dancing with amusement._

_With great effort, Nowaki twisted his wrist in the chains that bound him, and raised a finger to flick the man off., "Nothing…Nothing…you do…w-will...be enough to...make me…betray him." He gasped through cracked lips._

_An amused chuckle slipped through Miyagi's lips, "Really? Nothing I do? Are you issuing a challenge?"_

"_If that's how you see it then…yes." Nowaki replied casually, in a voice raspy with pain._

_Miyagi smirked and threw a glance somewhere behind Nowaki. The blue eyed spy heard a faint buzzing and then incredible pain wracked his entire body. He could not hold back the tortured scream ripped from his lips. It felt like skin was on fire, like his insides were being melted, and like his brain was being feasted on by beasts.. Nowaki thrashed madly in his bindings, screaming while Miyagi casually took a seat and watched him._

_After a few minutes, Nowaki heard the man say, "Izumi-kun that's enough". The buzzing stopped and the exquisite pain dimmed to a duller burning sensation. Nowaki's chest heaved as he took in air with ragged gasps. His face shone with sweat and his limbs shook from the pain and exertion._

"_Anything you'd like to say now," Miyagi remarked._

"_You…you…:" Nowaki gasped out, "you are disgraceful...I…" Nowaki fell into a fit of ragged breathing, unable to finish._

"_I am what?' Miyagi prodded, eyes stormy._

"_You...You…:_

"_I think what he's trying to say is that you are an evil bastard, a disgrace to mankind, and that you deserve to rot in hell." Said cool voice from the back of the room. Miyagi whipped around in his chair and Nowaki snapped his head up, sending a tongue of pain lashing down his spine. But he didn't care. That sweet relief that came from hearing that familiar voice pushed all his pain away._

"_Who's there?" Miyagi demanded rising slowly from his seat as he pulled gun from the pocket of his leather jacket._

_There was a faint mechanical noise, and from the shadows stepped Nowaki's angel, tall, slim, and beautiful. A chestnut-haired man, clad from head to toe in tight black leather stood casually before the, his hands crossed over his chest. An easy smiled graced his handsome face, and he regarded Miyagi with dark brown eyes that burned with rage. His expression was dark, but calm; he seemed unconcerned about the gun pointed at his face. _

"_You has nerve coming here unarmed and insulting I, The Leader of the deadliest gang of the Tokyo Underworld, robotic arch enemy from the future, Hiroki!" Miyagi declared in a loud voice._

_Hiroki chuckled, "I do not need weapons to defeat you and your bad grammar! Hiroki said coolly, "You are…weak and. puny, a bug on the wall of the Tokyo Underground. You are no match for my strength."_

_Miyagi cackled. "You amuse me, metal boy. Remember, if you do anything, he will suffer." Miyagi gestured toward Nowaki, who was now slumped unconscious in his chains. _

_Hiroki's eyes widened at the sight of man handing, and then he turned back to Miyagi and glared._

"_You will pay for what you have done to him….with your life!"_

"_Me? Oh no. It is YOU. Who will be paying…IN HELL!!!!! KILL HIM!!!_

_Suddenly, Ninjas in black leapt from every corner of the room. They formed a circle around, Hiroki, trapping him. Cold eyes stared at Hiroki from under dark hoods and dry chuckles drifted out from hidden mouths._

"_This will be…fun!" said one in a raspy voice._

"_Indeed," said another_

_They all leapt forward and Hiroki sprang into action. His arm transformed into a blade and his body into a moving weapon._

_Metal slashed noiselessly through the air, and ninjas fell dead left and right. The dark haired droid slashed and stabbed and parried in a dance of death. He was graceful, breathtaking, even as he killed, even as blood marked his face as sinful. Miyagi watched in horror the blade fell again and again, as ninja's leapt al him with savagery, only to be cut down with equal savagery, till the last of his ninja fell to the ground dead. His eyes widened as Hiroki stepped around the bodies began stalking predatorily toward him. Miyagi, so cocky before, was now pale and trembling with fear._

"_P-p-please don't kill me! I—I'll let him go!" Miyagi pleaded, "I—l-I'll stop harassing you, I-I'll do anything you say! Just…?_

"_Just don't kill you?" Hiroki finished for him. The man laughed, "I don't want your servitude. All I want is my lover back and you dead… but not yet. You must suffer for what you've done my Nowaki." With that, Hiroki raised his blade and brought it down on Miyagi's head. The man grunted and fell forward, unconscious._

_Hiroki stared in satisfaction for a moment and then turned his attention to Nowaki. The man went to him and gently released his binds. The large, unconscious man fell slumped into Hiroki's arms._

"_Nowaki!' Hiroki cried softly, his voice saturated with worry. He shook his lover slightly. No response._

"_Nowaki! Come on, I know you can hear me, wake up!" nothing._

"_You jerk stop pretending!" Hiroki shook him violently. "Wake up don't you dare die!"_

"_Hiro…san? _

_Hiroki let out a small joyful cry at the sight of his lover staring up at him with half-open eyes._

"_Hiro-san…I feel kind of weird. Did we… die? Are we ghosts...or angels?"_

_Hiroki laughed through brimming tears, "No...No...We're alive"_

"_That's good…" Nowaki sighed._

"_Yes it is."_

_There was silence._

"…_Hiro-san…"_

"_What?"_

"_Can you…Kiss me? So I know we're real?"_

_Hiroki smiled and nodded and without hesitation pressed his lips to Nowaki's. Nowaki made a small nose of satisfaction and parted his lips. The kiss started chaste, and then turned passionate when skin brushed, and fingers caressed . Nowaki groaned, grabbing the front of Hiroki's shirt and pulling him closer. The warmth of Hiroki's lips and skin on his soothed Nowaki's pain away and made him go dizzy with happiness. He had though he was done for, that he would never see his precious Hiro-san again. He had thought that he'd never get to taste him or touch him or tell him how much he loved him one last time. _

"_Hiro-san" He breathed the name softly into the kiss._

_The man opened his eyes and brushed gentle finder's on Nowaki's cheek._

"_Yes..?"_

"_Would you tell me to stop being corny if I told you I loved you?"_

_Hiroki shook his head slowly and smiled, "No. I'd tell you that I love you too."_

"_Ok…" Nowaki whispered, "Then…" The weakly lifted his hand, took Hiroki's and into it and kissed it, "I Love you."_

"_I love you too. You have no idea how much I've worried,"_

"_You…were worried?"_

"_Of course I was!" Hiroki exclaimed! "I thought… I thought…I thought you were dead"_

_Tears fell down the brunettes cheeks, and his chest began to heave with sobs. Nowaki gasped._

"_Don't cry Hiro-san!: Nowaki exclaimed, whipping a tear away ,"You thought wrong Hiro-san .I am here and alive now, and I promise I'll try and be with you forever!"_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep!"_

_Nowaki smiled slightly, "Oh Hiro-san, I didn't promise to never leave you, I promised I'll try!" _

_Hiroki blinked, then wailed even more, "That doesn't make me feel any better idiot! I want you by me forever. I don't want you to die! If you die, I'll kill myself and go with you!"_

_Nowaki's eyes widened, "NO you can't do that that! If I died Hiro-san I wouldn't want you to follow me! Id want you to live on as long as you can, and fulfill your dreams and find more happiness. Id wants to watch you grow old from heaven Id want you to go on living happily.! Hiro-san, you have to promise me now that if ever die, you'll never try to follow me."_

"_I.."_

"_Promise me!" Nowaki snapped though it pained him to see Hiroki cry, "Because if you ever do that, I won't forgive you!" Nowaki winced when the words left his mouth. They were harsh, but Nowaki knew they had to be. He did not want his beloved to ever hurt himself because of him._

_More tears spilled from Hiroki's eyes and he made to shake his head, but instead gave a hesitant nod sobbed. There was another silence between them, filled only by Hiroki's dying sobs_

"_Nowaki?" Hiroki said once his crying stopped_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want you to make love to me, but I know you can't"_

_Nowaki chuckled. His lover was being unusually straight forward, not himself._

_He loved it._

"_I could try..."_

"_Don't be stupid; you're too hurt." He growled, "That bastard Miyagi! I'll make sure he suffers for doing this too you! I'll make sure he…"_

_Hiroki's rank was cut short by Nowaki pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Nowaki's tongue slipped into Hiroki's mouth, and explored it with heated strokes. His hot hands caressed Hiroki's skin, exploring intimate, sensitive places, and sending pleasure and lust through Hiroki's body._

"_Nowaki..." The man moaned, shivering, "We...we…" His voice trailed into a soft gasp as Nowaki tweaked his nipple through his clothes._

"_Hiro-san?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_The only thing I want to hear from your lips now, is my name and moans…"_

_Hiroki gasped, "But we can't…"_

"_Why not?_

"_Because, you have to…you have to… WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"_

_Nowaki blinked in confusion…"_

"_What?"_

"NOWAKI-SAN, WAKE UP!!!!"

Nowaki's eyes opened to a blinding light. He winced and blinked as his eyes adjusted. When the fuzz cleared, he saw he was not a dark torture room about to ravish his sexy robot lover, but in a fluorescent lit hallway, lying on a bench with Kimi glaring down at him.

"About time, pervert-san!" She said, "What were you dreaming about that made you thrash and mutter?"

Nowaki flushed, realized he'd been caught in his fantasies. "N-nothing! Um...I was dreaming about…rabbits!"

"Rabbits?" Hiroki's voice came. "You mean you were dreaming about us screwing like rabbits, dirty-pervert."

Nowaki did not argue. "Is the makeover done?" he asked hopefully. After that dream, he desperately wanted to see his lover. He wondered if they dressed him in red leather…

"Yes!" Guru-san answered, as he swept into the hall, "And we now present to you a work of the fabulous trio of Kimi, Kenji, and the great Guru-san: THE NEW AND Improved HIROKI!!!!" The boy banished his arms in a flourish and imitated fanfare music as a very irritated looking Hiroki stepped through the doors of the dressing room.

Nowaki gasped. "Hiro-san!" He breathed.

If Nowaki did not know any better. He would have thought the man before him was a stranger. Hiroki was wearing a pair of snug army green jeans that showed off his long toned legs and hugged his round, perky bottom. His chest was clad in a snug black sleeves sweater vest, with a zipper down the middle that had been left half down to tease Nowaki with a glimpse of smooth chest. The shirt was short as well, and left of a sliver of stomach peeking from underneath. His hair was mess of tamed spikes, streaked with green and given a wet look. Some locks fell over his eyes, covering it and giving him a bit of a mysterious look. Silver jewelry adorned Hiroki: silver dot earring shone in his ears, a silver bracelet circled one wrist and around his neck, a silver chocker was clasped. Nowaki assumed they had put make up on his lover, because he'd never seen his skin so flawless and glowing: all signs of forehead wrinkles and evidence of razor accidents were gone. His lips looked fuller and shone softly.

This was better than red leather. Hiroki was drop dead gorgeous.

"I think we have to douse Nowaki with water…" Kimi commented

The man was sitting in shock. He wished the others were not there; Hiroki new look were stirring some familiar reactions is his nether regions, and want to just to push Hiroki back into the dressing room and fully "appreciate" his new look.

"So, what do you think?" Kenji asked, coming from the dressing rom.

"I think the he fact that he's drooling speaks for itself." Guru replied. He walked forward and shook Nowaki by one shoulder, "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Nowaki blinked, and then a goofy, dazed grin spread across his face.

"Hiro-san, you look so sexy!" he exclaimed

Hiroki flushed and looked away.

"Idiot." He muttered, "What are you saying that I normally don't look good?"

"No, of course not! You always look good, but this…this is…wow"

The teens in the room laughed and Nowaki rushed forward to embrace Hiroki.

"You look so wonderful!" he exclaimed, wrapped his lover in a crushing hug.

"Hey!" Hiroki sputtered, "Watch it you big lug, you're going to break me in two!"

Nowaki quickly released him and apologized, "I'm sorry Hiro-san, its just...its just…you're just so sexy!"

"I think we've established that!" Hiroki replied, "Can I see how I look now?"

Guru smiled and gestured toward the dressing room door. Everyone went in and Hiroki made his way to the three way mirror in the room.

The other four watched in amusement as Hiroki eyes widened to disks as the sight of himself. He brought his own hands to touch his face, his hair, and his clothes.

"Is that really…I…That's me?!"

Hiroki stared open-mouthed at his reflection. The man gaping back at him was not a short-tempered, scowling, hard literature professor, but a young teen boy with celebrity looks. Hiroki ran his hands carefully over himself, fingers brushing his flawless face, picking at his flattering clothes, and running through his styled hair.

Behind him, the three responsible for this new Hiroki exchanged grins and knowing looks, Hiroki turned back to them.

"What have you done with me?"

"If by "me" you are mean the pissy literature professor with no sense of style who looked liked he rolled out of bed, he is currently stuffed in a duffel bag and hidden in a well planned hiding place." Kimi replied, "And if the much sexier new literature geek in his place is done gawking at himself, we should get to the concert. It's started already!"

As if empathizing her point, the faint sound of a song being started drifted through the hallway.

"See?" Kimi huffed, "We already missed the first few songs."

"Don't blame me!" Hiroki snapped, "It you three who decided to start playing extreme makeover and dragged my ass into the dressing room."

"How rude! You could at least thank us! We've made you look good."

" I didn't ask you to make me look good, I didn't need you to make me look good. I was fine the way I was."

Kimi made a frustrated noise, " You are so un…"

"This argument is pointless" Kenji interrupted, stepping between Kimi and Hiroki. They glared at each other around him.

"Kenji's right, we have better things to be doing! Like getting our dance and rock on in the hall!" Guru exclaimed.

With that, he grabbed Kenji, their belongings and a still-dazed Nowaki, and dragged them out of the hall.

Kimi glared once at Hiroki, and then she too filed out.

The professor grumbled and then followed them out to the concert hall.

* * *

Hiroki was hit by a wall of sound as soon as he stepped into the clubbing area. Notes and Lyrics slapped him with force, making his head spin and his ears ring.

"Gahh! this music is too damn loud!" he complained, covering his ears and wincing.

"That's because we are right next to a speaker!" Kimi shouted, as she came to his side, "Let's get to the table before we lost our hearing.

Hiroki didn't hear all she said, but nodded and followed her anyway.

The dance floor was even more jammed than before. It was almost a mosh pit, full of people young and old grinding their bodies, banging their heads wildly and pumping their hands with the music. Hiroki did not think it look looked dancing. In his opinion, they all looked like they were having upright seizures.

He pressed squeezed his way through the crowd, eyes glued to Kimi's Brown head that was bobbing forward through the sea of heads. His actions earned him a lot of glares of curses, but he ignored them. He was the king when it came to glaring and cursing, and other people's attempts didn't bother him.

After an eternity, they broke through the last wave of dancers.

"Over here!"

Hiroki looked toward the voice and saw Ayako standing in her seat waving them over.

The teens' reactions when they saw him were immediate.

"Oh. My. God," said Shiki, brown eyes wide as saucers, "You cannot be Hiroki. You must be his hot twin brother who killed him and is now taking his place." (**AN: **For those who don't remember Shiki, he's the boy who in Chapter 1 confronted Nowaki about the true identity of his "girlfriend")

Hiroki scowled, "I'm not…"

"Kyaaa! Hiroki-san, you look hot!" Ayako interrupted with squeal.

Agreements and compliments came from all around the table. The teens pulled at his hair and clothes while Hiroki sat there blushing and muttering. He wasn't sure how to react to so much positive attention. The only people who'd ever called him hot were Nowaki and his idiot Co-worker (and many of the guys he'd slept with before He meet Nowaki, but Hiroki did not think they counted).

"Hey! Stop, stop!" he grumbled, pushing their hands away, "I'm not a fucking Ken doll"

The teens chuckled and apologized, and then went back to their business. A few chatted over drinks, a few fought their way to the bar for drinks, and the rest joined the gyrating mass of human bodies that was the dance floor.

Hiroki absently drummed his fingers against the table and looked about. He wondered why he agreed to come now. He wasn't good at socializing, he didn't feel like getting up for a drink, and he couldn't dance if someone told him they were going to burn his books if he didn't.

Sighing he turned his attention to the stage. He couldn't see well, so instinctively he reached for his glasses, before realizing he didn't have them. He grumbled and settled for squinting.

The band was unremarkable looking. They were the typical Visual-Kei type band: Four good-looking young men with long black hair, feminine looks and a fetish for tight black leather clothing and silver accessories. But though their appearance was cliché, their music was unique. Their sound was eerie and dark, yet energetic: an odd mix of rock, techno and classical. Hiroki could see an obscure girl playing a violin behind the band and knew that in the back of the stage, some mysterious musician was creating techno beats. There was drummer on a platform in the back and two guitarists doing tricks and acrobatics as they played I the front. The instruments combined with the deep voice of the vocalist to create and amazing sound unlike anything Hiroki had ever heard. He actually…liked it. The professor smiled slightly, and began unconsciously, nodding his head and tapping his foot to the beat.

"_This music isn't half bad!"_ he thought

"Really? You like it?" Nowaki exclaimed.

Hiroki blinked and turned to his static looking lover. Had he said that out loud?

"Surprisingly...Yes. I do. It's different. I expected to be hearing a bunch of guitar rifts and screaming, like shit on the CD's we have at home." He nodded slightly. "I can see why they are so popular."

Nowaki beamed, "I really happy you like it Hiro-san! There are selling CD's; maybe we ca buy one later."

"…I didn't say I liked it that much."

Nowaki laughed, "You're so cute Hiro-san!"

"I've told you not to…"

"Why don't you two dance?" Ayako interjected, as she took her place at the table. (She had gone to get a drink), "You haven't done much since we arrived; you should go have some fun."

Nowaki nodded in agreement and turned to Hiroki, "Do you want to dance Hiro-san?"

"I don't dance," Hiroki said shortly, "and even if I did, there isn't any room. The dance floor is packed."

A mischievous glint came to Ayako's eyes at this comment, "Well there is an easy solution to that!" she purred. She stood, went to empty table next to theirs, climbed out and began dancing: she pumped her arms, undulated her hips and shook her body to the beat. Heads turned at the sight of the teen girl dancing wildly on the table,

"Come on" She exclaimed, gesturing for them to join her.

Hiroki muttered, a "hell no" under his breath, but Nowaki was a little more adventurous. Hesitantly, he took her extended hand and joined Ayako in her fun. More heads turned at sight of a six foot two man joining the teen.

Hiroki watched in annoyance as Ayako began bumping backs with Nowaki and laughing. The annoyance intensified when Nowaki returned the bumps and began singing along with the music. Ayako whopped and began waving her arms and imitating a beat-box.

Heat practically radiated from Hiroki, and the teens at the table looked nervously between him and the dancing pair. They feared a scene.

They had nothing to fear however. Hiroki had decided to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was rubbing all over a teen girl. Instead he forced his eyes away from them and toward the band on stage.

"You don't want to dance with them?" a boy with blue hair asked,

"I don't dance," Hiroki said, "They look ridiculous and I'm not joining them. And besides, who wants to see two guys rubbing all over each other like that?"

"So you'd rather watch your man rub all over someone else?" The boy asked, eyebrow raised.

Hiroki shot him venomous "shut-up" glare, but the boy was not deterred.

"You're not answering?"

"Maybe…" a blonde girl next to him said, "he wants to dance like that with Nowaki but he's afraid of what people would say."

Hiroki's gaze turned to her.

"I never said that. When did I ever say…"

"You implied it." She interrupted, "You don't have to be nervous, you are a couple after all; it's okay to want to do those things.

"I don't!"

"And" She continued, "No one is going to care if you guys. 'Rub all over' each other. This is a gay rights concert. There are plenty of couples like you and Nowaki." She pointed.

Hiroki's eyes followed her finger to a couple. Two young men in navy blue were surrounded by a small ring of squealing girls. They two in the middle were obviously having fun. The smaller of the two had his back to the others hest, his arms behind him, wrapped around the taller man's neck. The two thrust and ground against one another, rolling and bucking their hips. They swayed to the beat of the music, as their hands roamed each others bodies. Hiroki watched as the taller man ran a hand between the smaller man's thighs. The shorter threw his head back in a moan, and the taller took the opportunity to capture his lips in a passionate kiss The girls around them squealed more. Overall, it was a very raunchy and suggestive dance.

Hiroki's eyes widened and he flushed and looked away.

"I am not doing that," he growled, "They're practically having sex, only upright and with their clothes on!"

The girl laughed, "Ok, I'll give you that point, but you don't have to be quite so...R-rated…with Nowaki. You can do PG, just as long as you have fun with it."

"I don't dance."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. You don't dance," he interrupted. The boy next to her said, "But why don't you just try? I don't know you too well, but I'm getting the feeling that the uptight, prideful, I-have-a-stick-stick-up-my-ass attitude is a shield. Have you gad a bad experience with dancing or something? If not, throw aside your damn pride, take off the shield and have fun. Geez. Anyone who judges you is a dick; don't let what other people say get to you."

"I.."

"Look man. Shut the hell up for one minute!" the boy growled.

Hiroki sat back, surprised. No one had ever stood up to him like that.

"Good" the boy said with a smile, "Now...we've known Nowaki for along time. He confides in us a lot and when he does he tells us a lot about you he cares about you and though you act like a jerk, I think you care about him too.

"Of course" Hiroki snapped.

"Well, you don't show it. Would it kill you to show some affection once in a while? Would it kill you to not shoot him down when he compliments you, or shows affection? Nowaki is always telling us about how he loves you but wishes you would be more affectionate and loving, how he wishes he could do some things without having you bite his head of. Like this paranoia you have with public affection.

"People would talk" Hiroki said defensively.

"Yeah, Yeah: I get that. II understand that sometimes you have to do the DL. I'm gay too, you know. But there are times when it's okay to show a bit of affection. Like here for example: You're surrounded by people like you, or who support people like you! They don't judge here. You don't have to hide. Let loose! Have fun! Why did you come if you planned on just sitting at a table and looking pissed?

"You have no right to lecture me about what I do. I will 'sit here looking pissed' if I want to, brat" Hiroki replied quietly.

The boy's eyed widened, the filled with angry fire. He blotted up in his sat, "You bastard! You call me a brat? You're the brat! You're the one who's so selfish and self-centered that you don't even see that you're lover is hurting. You're the one who doesn't see how much you're damn pride hurts Nowaki who doesn't see how much Nowaki craves for you to be gentler with him. You so damn blinded by your pride and your own damn needs you don't pay attention to his! How many times over the years has he kissed you, or given you something and instead of returning the favor or thanking him, you called him a sappy idiot or some other name? How many times over the years has he asked you for something, and you not given to him, but when you ask him, he given to you willingly? How many times over the years have you instigated something with him, have you given him smoothing, without him pressing you or giving you some thing first? How …"

"That's enough"

The four turned to the voice. Izumi stood there, playing with her hair. , "If Kamijou-san wants to be an uptight pain in the ass, let him. Talking to him won't do anything. Because, obviously, he doesn't care enough about Nowaki to give up his pride for him."

Hiroki turned to Izumi, his eyes wide in shock. Was she seriously accusing him of not caring about Nowaki? Was this idiot girl, ten years his junior, making assumptions about a man shed only met a an hour and a half ago, telling him how he felt about a man he'd been with eight years? Who did hell did she think she was?

Hiroki was livid with anger. He did not like how these…children…were lecturing him on his behavior. They did not have aright to tell him how to treat Nowaki, nor conclude how he felt about him. They did not know him and they did not know anything about his relationship with Nowaki.

The professor stood in his seat. His face was a picture of anger: cheeks raid, features contorted, eyes blazing. The three teens seemed started, and shrank away under the heat of Hiroki's full anger. A few around them perked up, anticipating and fight, and behind them Nowaki and Kimi stopped dancing.

"You" the man's voice was low, and dangerous, "brats have no place to tell me how I feel, or how I should Nowaki. You have no right to tell me I don't care about him, to tell me how I should act, what I should do. I have been with Nowaki eight years. You think I would have stayed with him that long if I hadn't loved him? Do you think that I would go home everyday to, make love to, and slave over a person I didn't truly care about for eight years? You say I'm selfish, I've never done anything?" He gave humorless laugh, "Before Nowaki's twenty-first birthday, I worked overtime for almost a month so could enough money to take him to Hawaii for his birthday. Every anniversary, with out fail, I buy him a bouquet of flowers and a box of assorted Godiva handmade chocolates. Do you have any idea how much that's costs? Every Friday, before I go home, I stop by the baker and buy him a one of those weird French donuts he likes so much. Do you want me to name more?

Silence. Hiroki smiled, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Now you have nothing to say. What, rethinking your words? You should have done that before you opened your fucking mouths. I don't what's with you kids these days. You have brains but you don't use them. You open you mouth before you turn on your mind." The man Turned to Izumi, "And you! Here I though I'd meet someone competent, but you're an idiot, just like threes three." He gestured to the three sitting frozen at the table.

"You don't seem to be fully grasping their point" Izumi replied, "all you told us was about buying Nowaki material things. Any idiot can do that. What have you done that doesn't involve material things? Have you ever told him you love him for no reason. Have you ever held him when he's upset or…"

"I do all those things!" Hiroki interrupted. Heads turned and a small crowd gathered. Their heated argument had gained much attention.

"You sure about that? You didn't even let me finish."

Hiroki's eyes flashed, "Look here you bi…"

"That's enough, Hiro-san"

The ranting professor trailed off in surprise as Nowaki's voice brushed his ear and his hand landed on his shoulder. Hiroki turned on him.

"What do you mean that's enough?! Didn't you hear…"

"No I didn't hear what they said. I heard what you said though."

Hiroki's eyed widened. Quickly, he mentally went over his words, and when he did, his face turned beet red. He'd said he loved him, cared about…all the things he rarely said directly. He glanced up. But Nowaki didn't seem happy about it. In fact, he looked the opposite. He looked…angry.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki continued when Hiroki didn't reply, "I love you and care about you as well. And I know you love me, and care about wouldn't have stayed with me eight years if you didn't right?"

He smiled, and Hiroki blushed more.

"But....As happy as I am that you're confessing it, I can't just stand by and watch as you insult them. I didn't hear all that was said, but I assume they talked to you about some things I'd said. Right?" The last lines were directed at the teens, who nodded slowly. Nowaki smiled and continued, "Please, don't get angry with them Hiro-san. They were only trying to help me."

Hiroki was silent for a moment. He knew that Nowaki was right. The teens were only confronting him because they were Nowaki's friends, and truly cared about the man.

_They only wanted the best for Nowaki…something I am not. I…I am not right for Nowaki. I do nothing but hurt him , most of the time. Insulting him, shooting down his affectionate touches and words. I selfishly revel in his love and openness and I give nothing in return. I am unreasonable and pissy most of the time; I hurt Nowaki both physically and emotionally. In bed, I never instigate. I take and take and never give back. _

He was selfish, unaffectionate, short-tempered, mean….the list went on.

_Am I…nothing but…a hassle to Him. Do I cause him…too much pain?_

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki's alarmed voice broke him from his thoughts. He glanced around. People were staring and murmuring.

He realized it was because he was crying. Tears were rolling down his face and his body was shaking.

_When did I…_

'Hiro-san" he felt Nowaki's arms go around him.

_No_

He did not deserve this. Nowaki did not deserve this, he deserved better. He was flawed, and Nowaki deserved perfection. Shaking his head, he yanked away from Nowaki's arms.

"I…I.." Hiroki Whispered. He could not force the words out. They stuck in his throat. He couldn't say them. But he had to, needed to. He needed Nowaki to go away. But he knew that simply telling him those words would not keep him away. He needed the words that would really sting and corrode. He needed Nowaki to hate him, to be disgusted by him, so he would never come back. He would need more than words to do that.

He would have to cause Nowaki irrevocable pain.

"Nowaki…" he whispered the name again, and then he turned, and fled into the crowd.

* * *

_Hey. Isn't this entertaining._

The man watched the exchange between the teens and dark haired man, then the confrontation between him a man who the man assumed was his love with interest.

He'd been watching the brown haired man and his friends since they arrived at the club. The dark haired man had intrigued him from the moment he stepped into he club, dressed in casual wear that mad him stuck out like a sore thumb from the rest of the club and wearing a pissy expression. Why? The ma n looked...fun. He looked like he had an unquenchable fire within him, and he had confirmed that he did with his actions He was like a tiger that needed to be tamed. This intrigued. He'd always like fire in his partners, he liked to play on the wild side.

He'd been disappointed when the man had disappeared. He had thought that his tiger left, without giving him a change to play. But his disappointment was temporary. The man had re-emerged, and when he did, had nearly floored the man. He left looking like a bum of the streets and remerged looking like a celebrity. Absolutely gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. His hair looked soft and silky; it made the man wonder what it would feel like between his fingers. His face: skin flawless, eyes dark , and lips pouty. The man had wondered what that face would look like contorted in pleasure. His body? The man couldn't find the right word to describe it in those clothes.

He didn't know that man's name, his age, or his profession. All he knew was the man was absolutely beautiful, that he looked good enough to eat.

He knew that he made his whole body tingle, that je piqued the man's curiosity and desire like none had in a long time.

He had to have him.

The man watched his tiger began to cry and then flee. Anger blew through him. How could that black haired brat call himself a lover? He'd made his tiger cry. The man' body burned with the desire to go over and beat the man to a bloody pulp. He'd watched this man flirt shamelessly with the girls in their group, watched him dance with another right in front of his lover, and now he was making the man cry.

He deserved death, in this man's opinion. Or at the very least, to be put in the hospital.

But he would deal with him later. Right now, his tiger needed someone t comfort him, and he was the man to do it.

The man smiled as he stood, and then followed his tiger through the crowd.

* * *

More TV Drama Questions:

Uh OH! Seems The Dr. Phils took it a bit far! What wil Hiroki do now?

Who is this mystery man who has his eyes on the new sexy Hiorki?

Will the next chapter have a citrusy surprise?

Read and Review as always, and be expected a new chater in two weeks.


End file.
